


Teddy Bears and Leather Jackets

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: You’re Not John [18]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: You’re Not John [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413136
Kudos: 8





	Teddy Bears and Leather Jackets

You’d only allowed the boys in your room for the first day, talking to them about everything you were feeling. While Dean wasn’t big on feelings, he sure knew how to make you smile.

Sam stayed over night with you, your head on his chest. It was comforting, and he rubbed your back when you’d cry in your sleep.

The second day, after breakfast, you asked to see John. Alone. Sam went back to the motel to shower and change, and Dean waited out side your room. John sat quietly, waiting for you to say something, not wanting to push you.

“I’m sorry.” You said softly, looking at him. “For being a dick, for walking out, for not calling, for making you drive from Nevada, for _this_ …” You pointed to your abdomen. “For making you leave.”

He moved to sit on the side of your bed. “Don’t be sorry for _any_ of that, sweet heart.” You looked down at your hands in your lap. “I get the whole ‘being a dick’ thing, I do. I’m sure that’s how I was after I lost Mary.” He sighed. “I should have talked to you, but I wanted to wait until you were sober. That’s on both of us. You wanted your space, I get why you didn’t call. It would have been nice to know you were okay, but that’s in the past. I would drive from _anywhere_ to make sure that you were safe. Fucking scared the hell out of me when I got that call.” He took one of your hands in his. “Don’t you _dare_ say sorry for that baby.” His voice was firm, making you look up at him, eyes wide. “Is it ideal? No. Is it something to regret? No. Whether you raise this baby, or not, you’ll make that choice out of love.”

“I don’t understand how this _happened_.” You felt a tear roll down your cheek. “I’m on birth control, for fuck’s sake. I’ve never had a problem.”

“Things happen, sweet heart.” He told you. “You’ll be home soon.”

You shook your head. “I don’t _have_ a home, John. That’s part of my problem. I’m staying in a motel room. I’m sure that I’ll lose my job, because even with the stuff they’ve given me I’m still sick on and off, and I’m so fucking _tired_. So, there goes that.” Your head fell back as you closed your eyes, more tears falling. “I won’t ask you and the boys to stick around, either. Before you even bring that up.” You knew John.

He leaned over and kissed your forehead. “I’ll send Dean in. I know that right now, I’m probably the last person you want to see.”

“No, it’s fine.” You told him, giving him a small smile before looking at your still pretty flat stomach. You put your hand where they had found their heartbeat. “I’ll be looking at a reminder in like what…7 months? And for the rest of my life.”

“You’ve made your choice?” He asked gently.

You nodded, looking at him. “I lost the man I love, I _can’t_ give up his baby, too.”

* * *

Finally, on day three, you were given your prescription, made an appointment, and released. You were thankful to be back in your usual clothes, and away from the hospital smell. Walking into your motel room, you couldn’t help but smile and cry happy tears. There was a decent sized teddy bear on your bed (that was wearing Negan’s jacket…and it was like a kid wearing their dad’s jacket), a balloon that said ‘congratulations’, and a small bouquet of flowers. “Thank you, guys.” You sniffed.

Sam grinned. “There’s more.”

“What?” You looked between the three smiling men. “Why do you three look like you’re up to no good?”

“We came up with a plan.” Dean started. “A way for you to be taken care of, for us to have peace of mind, _and_ for you to be able to stay here, near your doctor.”

You shot a look to John. “I told you that I wouldn’t ask you and the boys to stick around!”

He shook his head. “That’s not what’s happening here, sweet heart.” He stepped closer to you. “We’re going to hunt in shifts.”

“ _Shifts_ …?”

“Yeah.” Sam told you. “One of us will _always_ be here. Who that is will vary, though. I’m staying first. I’ll do that labor ready where I work day by day. No need to worry about a job. I’ll stay until they swing back around. Then I’ll leave, and one of them will take over.”

You teared up. “I can’t ask you to do that.”

Dean came over and hugged you, kissing the top of your head. “You’re family. You’re stuck with us, whether you like it or not.” You chuckled at that. “No way that we’re going to let you, and our littlest family member tough it out.”

“How will we be comfortable in this tiny room?”

John held up a key. “Because we’re moving you out.” He smiled. “I found a three bedroom trailer for cheap. They were willing to forgo the security deposit in exchange for the boys doing some hard labor. It’s half a mile outside of town.” He took your hand and put the key in it. “It’s owned by an older couple, very nice. I…kinda explained the situation to them. May have changed a few details.”

You furrowed your brows. “What did you tell them?” You asked quietly.

“I told them that your boyfriend had a dangerous, but _important_ job. That you found out that he died before you found out you were pregnant. Came to town for a fresh start.”

Thinking of Negan dying, you choked up. “Thank you.” You told him, looking down.

“Let’s get you home, sweet heart.” Each of them took some of your things- which they had packed- and you took the teddy bear.


End file.
